Next Life 2
by KagamineKen
Summary: "Ran cepat kenapa kau lama sekali? Ini kan hari pernikahanmu!"/"Shinichi mati di bunuh oleh kakak kelas kita yang cemburu padanya, Ran!"/"Wah-wah, tidak ku sangka kau akan menerimanya, Ran


**Next Life 2**

**.**

**By: kudoukenny123**

**.**

**Summary:**

**"Ran cepat kenapa kau lama sekali? Ini kan hari pernikahanmu!"/"Shinichi mati di bunuh oleh kakak kelas kita yang cemburu padanya, Ran!"/"Wah-wah, tidak ku sangka kau akan menerimanya, Ran**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Detective Conan / Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

**Story, Kudou's OC: Alice Swan © KudouKenny123**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OC, DLDR,sedikit bahasa jepang, sedikit gaje, AU, dll.**

**.**

**Pesta pernikahan**

.

.

**~Ran bedroom~**

"Ran cepat kenapa kau lama sekali? Ini kan hari pernikahanmu!" seru Sonoko dari luar kamar Ran.

"Iya sabar aku sedang mengenakan gaunku," balas Ran kepada sahabatnya itu.

20 menit kemudian.

"Kau lama sekali memakai gaun saja," ucap Sonoko dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, tapi kan memakai gaun ini kan susah dipakai," ucap Ran kepada tupai itu.

"Suahlah Sonoko memakai gau itu kan memang susah dipakai, yang penting kan Ran sudah keluar ayo sekarang ayo kita pergi ke taman sekolah tempat pernikahan Ran," ucap Alice sambil menarik tangan Ran dan Sonoko.

Tiba tiba terlihat kazuha berlari ke arah mereka dengan wajah sulit dideskripsikan.

"Shinichi mati di bunuh oleh kakak kelas kita yang cemburu padanya, Ran!" seru Kazuha sambil melirik Ran dengan wajah horor.

Mata Ran langsung membulat (membesar) dan dirinya pun terjatuh ke bawah tak sadarkan diri.

"Ran bangun mau tidur sampai kapan kau?!" seru Shinichi sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Ran.

"jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi...?" gumam Ran.

Tiba-tiba Ran tanpa sadar sudah memeluk Shinichi.

"R...Ran apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Shinichi sambil memegangi tangan Ran dan muncul semburat merah pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu ... Shinichi".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAAN PADAKU, SHINICHI?!" ucap Ran sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Hei hei tadi kau yang memelukku loh" ucap Shinichi pada gadis di depannya itu.

Tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di pipi Ran sampai ke telinganya "ma-maaf!" ucap Ran sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sudah aku mau mandi dulu," ucap Ran sambil berdiri dan mengambil handuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mana Bao-Bao?!" seru Ran sambil mencari-cari _unicorn_ nya itu.

"Mana kutau. Daritadi aku masuk dia sudah tidak ada," ucap Shinichi dengan nada malas.

"Eh. ternyata kau di sana!" ucap Ran sambil menggendong _unicorn_-nya itu dari sebelah lemari dan memeluknya erat.

"Hei-hei, dia bisa mati kalau kau peluk erat-erat begitu!" ucap Shinichi dengan tatapan sedikit menyindir dan senyum yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata Ran.

"Huh, ya sudah! Aku ingin mandi dulu!" ucap Ran sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi dan menurunkan Pao-Pao dari gendongannya.

Setelah itu Shinichi tersenyum kecil dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Ran

**~Cafetaria~**

"Hei, Heiji, di mana Shinichi dan Ran?" tanya kazuha kepada pacarnya itu .

"Tadi sih dia bilang dia mau ke kamar Ran. Dia bilang ingin membangunkan tunangannya itu," ucap Heiji sambil meminum teh yang di pesannya tadi.

"Mungkin saja mereka sedang bermesraan sampai-sampai melupakan kita. Iya kan, Kid-_kun_?" ucap Alice sambil memeluk lengan pacarnya itu.

"I-iya mungkin saja," ucap Kid dengan muka merah seperti _lava_.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang pria dari belakang mereka

"Hei-hei kalian sedang membicarakanku ya?" ucap Shinichi pada kelima sahabatnya itu.

"Iya. Hehehe... Ngomong-ngomong mana tunanganmu itu?" ucap Heiji dengan nada sedikit menyindir.

"Dia sedang mandi, paling sebentar lagi dia juga datang," ucap Shinichi sambil mengambil bangku untuk duduk.

"Jangan-jangan tadi sebelum kau keluar kau mengintipnya ya Shinichi?" ucap Kid kepada Shinichi dengan nada mengejek.

"E-enak saja mana mungkin aku begitu pada teman gadisku dan bahkan calon istriku sendiri!" ucap Shinichi dengan muka merah karena malu.

"MESUM!" teriak Kazuha sampai seluruh murid yang ada di sekitar situ mendengarnya dan menengok ke arah mereka.

"Hei-hei, Kazuha! Jangan teriak sembarangan! Aku kan tidak melakukannya!" ucap Shinichi sambil menutup mulut Kazuha dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan terhadap pacarku?! Cepat lepaskan tanganmu!" seru Hattori sambil melepaskan tangan Shinichi dari Kazuha.

"Makanya kalian jangan berkata sembarangan!" ucap Shinichi sambil duduk di bangku yang di ambilnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba Ran datang dan mengambil kursi untuk di duduki di sebelah Shinichi.

"Hai, Ran! Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi ke _Tropical Land_?" ajak Shinichi kepada perempuan di sampingnya itu.

"Baiklah. Nanti setelah makan kita pergi ya, mumpung ini hari libur," balas Ran pada _vampire_ di sebelahnya itu.

"Jadi hanya berdua saja nih?" ucap Sonoko dengan nada menyindir.

"Iya, kalian juga ikut mau kan?" ajak Ran pada Sonoko dan yang lainnya.

"MAU!" UCAP Sonoko Alice dan Kazuha bersamaan.

**~Tropical land~**

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik _roller coaster_?" ajak Sonoko pada yang lain.

"Ayo, siapa takut?" balas Alice dengan semangat sambil memeluk lengan sebelah kanan Kid.

"Kalau begitu, semua setuju ya kita naik _roller coaster_!" ucap Ran sambil menarik tangan Shinichi.

**~After riding roler coaster~**

"Kepalaku pusing setelah menaiki _roller coaster_ itu," ucap Ran sambil sempoyongan.

"Padahal tadi kau yang paling semangat," ucap Shinichi samil membetulkan posisi berdiri Ran.

Setelah bermain hampir bermain semua wahana di sana, mereka pun segera pulang ke asrama.

"Ayo kita makan, perutku sudah lapar nih...," ucap Ran sambil memegangi perutnya yang kelaparan itu.

"Ayo. aku juga sudah lapar," balas Sonoko

**~Cafetaria~**

"Ran setelah makan temui aku di taman sekolah ya. Ada yang mau ku katakan padamu...," bisik Shinichi pada Ran.

"Hah, untuk apa?" balas Ran dengan nada kebingungan.

"Pokoknya ikuti saja apa kataku," bisik Shinichi pada gadis di sebelahnya itu

"Hei, sepertinya dia benar-benar akan melakukan itu Heiji!" bisik Kid pada _Shinigami _berkulit hitam di sebelahnya itu.

"Mungkin saja. Kita lihat saja nanti" balas Heiji dengan nada santai pada temannya itu.

**~School garden~**

"Mana sih Shinichi? Dia bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada ku...," ucap Ran sambil bersandar di pohon sekolah.

"Hai, Ran! Maaf aku tiba-tiba mengajakmu kemari," ucap Shinichi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pohon.

"Memangnya kau mau ngomong apa?"

Tiba tiba Shinichi menunduk di hadapan Ran.

"Ran mau kah kau menjadi istriku?" ucap Shinichi sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak biru kecil yang ternyata berisi cincin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saar karena kaget, Ran akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan—tepatnya lamaran—Shinichi barusan.

"A-a-aku mau!" seru Ran sambil memeluk Shinichi. Dan tersenyum bahagia

"Wah-wah, tidak ku sangka kau akan menerimanya, Ran," ucap Sonoko yang ternyta dari tadi bersembunyi diantara pohon dan yang lain pun akhirnya keluar dari persembunyian masing-masing.

"Wah, besok akan ada yang menikah di sekolah kita nih!" ucap Alice dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi bukankah kau bilang ingin menjadi istrinya setelah lulus?" ucap Kazuha dengan nada kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, besok lagipula kan kelulusan kita. Kita adakan pesta pernikahan ini setelah pengumuman kelulusan saja," ucap Ran sambil tersenyum pada Shinichi

**Shinichi Pov**

"baik," balasku pada Ran.

**~Tomorrow~**

"Sekarang kalian boleh buka amplop kalian," ucap kepala sekolah pada murid murid yang berada di depannya yang sedang menantikan kelulusan.

"Hore aku lulus!" ucap Ran sambil memperlihatkan lembar kelulusannya padaku.

Karena kami semua lulus kami pun langsung mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan untukkun dan Ran.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga Shinichi!" ucap Heiji sambil menjabat tanganku.

Setelah itu kami pun langsung mempersiapkan pesta pernikahanku dan Ran. Dan setelah pesta pernikahan itu selesai kami langsung bersiap-siap karena kami akan tinggal di rumah yang di belikan oleh ayahku.

2 bulan kemudian Ran hamil aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menantikan kudou kecilku itu.

**~9 months later~**

Akhirnya ini tanggal lahir anakku dan Ran sekarang. Ran sedang berada ruang operasi teman-teman yang lain juga datang untuk melihat anak kami. Setelah selesai, dokter sudah memperbolehkan kami masuk dan aku langsung pergi menghampiri Ran.

"Ran, kau sudah berusaha keras" ucapku sambil menggendong anak kami.

"Iya mau kita beri nama apa anak ini?" tanya Ran sambil mengelus kepala bayi kami.

"Kudou Conan," ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil kepada anakku itu—Conan.

**XXX THE END XXX**


End file.
